


Только не начинай!

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), WN (W_N)



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от R до NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2019, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Адмирал Корнуэлл не теряет надежды узнать, что случилось с настоящим Лоркой, но Лорка неприступен и не желает отвечать на вопросы.





	Только не начинай!

**Author's Note:**

> В некотором роде AU к 1х05-1х06

— Я твой друг. Ты можешь быть со мной честен, Гэбриэл.

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Тогда объясни. Расскажи мне как есть, что случилось с тобой.

— Это война. На войне все мы немного другие.

Они сидели в капитанской каюте вот уже час, но Лорка был неприступен.

Подозрительно напряжён, слишком замкнут. Катрина напрасно ждала от него ответов, проливающих свет на то, что она уже знала. Лорка списывал своё состояние на войну, свои сомнительные решения объяснял ею же, на все вопросы заученно повторял «на войне свои правила».

Корнуэлл вздохнула. Когда-то она знала Лорку как человека принципиального, может, жёсткого, но не настолько, чтобы рисковать чужими жизнями впустую, ставить негуманные опыты на разумных существах и подрывать устои Звёздного флота. Когда он вытащил из тюрьмы Майкл Бёрнем, многие восприняли это в штыки, и Корнуэлл не раз отражала нападки коллег, объясняя, что «Лорка знает, что делает». Теперь же она и сама сомневалась. Человек перед ней не был Лоркой, с которым она прошла огонь и воду. Он выглядел точно как Лорка, он командовал кораблём, он зачитывал предсказания на бумажках, ел, пил, спал, трахался — но он был не им. Не её Гэбриэлом.

— Почему ты не обратишься к врачу? Твоё зрение…

— Ты же знаешь, что я терпеть не могу докторов.

— Надеюсь, ко мне это не относится.

Лорка гладил её по плечам, массировал затёкшую шею, перебирал пальцами длинные волосы.

— Расслабься, — шепнул он Катрине на ухо.

— А ты сам? Ты хоть когда-нибудь расслабляешься? — она обернулась к нему и внимательно посмотрела в глаза. Лорка казался неотразимым, но во взгляде его была холодность и отчуждённость. И никакого намёка не искренность.

— Кэт, не надо. Не начинай, прошу.

Корнуэлл отстранилась, встала, отошла в сторону. Она уже не питала иллюзий в отношении Лорки, но где-то внутри ещё оставалась надежда на лучшее.

Корнуэлл подняла со стола адмиральский бейдж, повертела в руках. Она могла бы уйти сейчас, но почему-то медлила.

— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь, — произнёс Лорка так, будто и вправду умел читать мысли. — Останься.

Она понимала, что Лорка рассчитывал перетянуть её на свою сторону, заручиться поддержкой.

— Я не смогу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

— Но ты можешь попробовать.

Он шагнул к ней, приобнял за талию, поцеловал в мочку уха.

— Ты нужна мне, Кэт.

Лорка не врал. И он умел быть потрясающе убедительным.

Он раздевал её, нежно касаясь спины, припадая губами к ключицам, зацеловывая до беспамятства, трогая обнажённую кожу чуть ниже пупка. Он ошалело смотрел на неё, словно она была единственной женщиной во Вселенной, с которой он был готов разделить постель.

— Гэбриэл…

— Тише, Катрина. Тс-с, — он приложил палец к её губам, раздвинул другой рукой бёдра, прижал ладонь, слегка надавил. — Ты заслуживаешь большего.

Лорка встал на колени, нагнулся и скользнул языком в узкую щель. Катрина зажмурилась.

Вот он, герой-любовник, на счету которого было много побед. Обольститель галактик. Искусный лжец. Лорка умел доставлять удовольствие, не прикладывая особых усилий, точно зная, как угодить той, с кем проводит ночь.

Он вылизывал, целовал, мастерски орудовал языком, заставляя Катрину подрагивать, подаваться вперёд и хотеть ещё и ещё. Она упустила момент, когда Лорка разделся. Он посмотрел ей в глаза, немного отпрянул, чертыхнулся почти беззвучно и вошёл в неё плавно, но глубоко. Осторожные, размеренные движения сменились более резкими.

Корнуэлл потеряла счёт времени и не могла точно сказать, как долго они занимались сексом. Лорка вбивался в неё со всей страстью, на которую был способен, тяжело дыша и сохраняя зрительный контакт.

Они кончили одновременно, переплетаясь конечностями, сливаясь в единое целое. Лорка обессиленно положил голову Катрине на грудь, стараясь отдышаться.

— Гэбриэл… — она потрепала его по волосам, — ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. — И это была чистая правда. — Мне тебя не хватает. Тебя настоящего, — пояснила Корнуэлл. — Если бы только был способ…

— Опять? — вскинулся Лорка. — Я не твой пациент, Кэт, не надо меня лечить.

Он поднялся и, подхватив одежду, скрылся за дверью, ведущей в душ. Корнуэлл осталась одна, наедине со своими мыслями. Она прокручивала в голове события минувшего вечера, воспроизводя в деталях всё произошедшее. На мгновение ей показалось, что Лорка, кем бы он ни был, заслуживает второй шанс, но принуждение с ним не работало. Лорка не собирался хоть что-то менять, его всё устраивало.

Шум воды стих, Лорка вернулся к кровати.

— Если ты скажешь хоть слово, — он предупреждающе занёс руку, — я кину в тебя подушкой.

— Ты не посмеешь, — рассмеялась Корнуэлл ему в лицо.

Она последовала его примеру, приняла быстрый освежающий душ и уже хотела уйти к себе, в гостевые апартаменты, но Лорка снова остановил её:

— Твои дела никуда не денутся.

И она вновь ему поддалась.

Срочный вызов раздался в половине первого ночи. Боевой крейсер клингонов оказался в зоне видимости «Дискавери», и капитан срочно потребовался на мостике.

Лорка вскочил, натянул штаны, торопливо облачился в футболку и куртку.

— Я вернусь, — пообещал он, целуя Корнуэлл в лоб, и решительно выбежал из каюты.

Сердце её сжалось от плохого предчувствия. Если дело касается клингонов — жди беды. Эти простую истину она выучила наизусть.

В присутствии адмирала на мостике никто не нуждался, но она всё равно собралась, нацепила бейдж и проследовала в турболифт. Состояние экипажа можно было охарактеризовать одним словом: «паника».

— Где Лорка? — раздражённо рявкнула Корнуэлл, ступая на мостик.

— Там, — обречённо ответила кадет Тилли, указывая на экран, где клингонский корабль уходил в варп. — Клингоны забрали его.

— Вы можете отследить сигнатуру? Нам нужно догнать их.

— Они используют маскировку, варп-след рассеивается.

— Проклятье! — воскликнула Корнуэлл и добавила про себя: «Надеюсь, Гэбриэл, ты сдержишь своё обещание».

Этот сукин сын умел выбираться из любых передряг. Неважно, какой ценой, но он раз за разом доказывал своё мастерство и отстаивал право на жизнь. Можно было сказать, что судьба ему улыбалась.

«Ну же, Лорка, не подведи», — мысленно прошептала Корнуэлл. Но шансы на благополучный исход таяли с каждой минутой.

— Кажется, мы засекли их. Сенсоры улавливают незначительные колебания…

— Так сделайте их значительными! — выпалила Корнуэлл в сердцах.

— Мы делаем всё возможное, адмирал.

Откуда в ней было столько отчаянья, Корнуэлл не знала. Почему она так цеплялась за шанс увидеть Лорку живым? Для чего она желала спасти, по сути, чужого ей человека? Слишком много вопросов таилось внутри — и ни одного ответа.

— Корабль клингонов вышел из варпа. Они уже должны были заметить преследование.

— Щиты на максимум. Приготовиться отразить атаку.

Гул голосов, стандартная операция по вызволению члена экипажа из плена, боевая тревога, манёвр уклонения, вспышки фотонных торпед…

Корнуэлл отбросило в сторону, где-то вдали закричали «Они уже не уйдут!», на экране полыхнуло красное зарево.

— Он у нас. Он у нас! Уводите корабль…

Так быстро, так просто.

— Вам нужна медицинская помощь, — кто-то склонился над Корнуэлл, протягивая ей руку. Наверное, в пылу битвы она потеряла сознание.

— Мостик медотсеку. Примите пациента.

— Благодарю, энсин. Я дойду сама. — Она поднялась и, немного покачиваясь, прошла в турболифт. Добраться до медотсека оказалось не слишком сложной задачей.

— Ну, здравствуй, Катрина, — поприветствовал её Лорка, лежащий на медицинской койке. Он выглядел чертовски паршиво, но был живым. — Ты же не думала так скоро от меня избавиться.

— Ах ты мерзавец, — только и выдохнула она, улыбаясь старому новому Гэбриэлу.

— Я обещал — я вернулся.

— Значит, мы можем продолжить. Так что случилось с тобой, Гэбриэл?

— О нет, Кэт, только не начинай…


End file.
